


Chapter One

by orphan_account



Series: Beatus Harrius [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Again, Established Relationship, Harry lives in Manchester, It won't be important, M/M, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, So he has a Manchester accent, remember that - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived. When he was a baby, his parents were killed by You-Know-Who, and he went to live with his Uncles Moony and Padfoot. And now he's been accepted into Hogwarts, he just can't wait.Was originally part 2 of a series Beatus Harrius, but I'm writing a better one. But I also don't like deleting things so yeah I'm orphaning it.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Beatus Harrius [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Chapter One

Ten years ago, Harry Potter lost his parents.

Nine years and eleven months ago, Harry Potter got some new ones.

And now, on his eleventh birthday, Harry Potter was awoken by those same parents carrying a mountain of presents, a tray of pancakes and some party poppers and stumbling clumsily into the room under it.

“Remus, shh, you’ll wake him up!” one of them whispered.

“We could have done separate trips,” the other hissed.

“If you wanted to wake him up more, sure!”

Harry feigned sleep, and attempted to hide a little grin spreading across his face. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was his eleventh birthday! He had every right to feel excited.

“OK, three, two, one-” Sirius whispered.

“Happy Birthday!” They both shouted. Harry sat bolt upright to see Sirius setting off five party poppers at once and Remus trying in vain to stop him.

“Wow, thanks!” Harry says, grinning as he widened his eyes in mock surprise. “Pancakes!”

Sirius put the tray on Harry’s lap and kissed the boy on the forehead. “Happy birthday, kid.”

“Can I open my presents?”

Sirius and Remus shared a Look. A sly look that Harry had come to love over the years, as it always meant something great was going to happen.

“I think you’ll want to open this one first.”

Remus handed Harry a letter, and Harry let out a little gasp.

“Is this-”

“Came this morning,” Remus grinned. “Go on, open it.”

Harry slipped his finger under the wax seal with trembling fingers. There was a letter, that had to be a good thing, didn’t it? His uncles obviously thought so. And yes, he’s done  _ some _ magic things, on the 23rd of June he’d accidentally turned Sirius’ hair pink, which he decided to rock for a full week as a demonstration of his kid’s magical ability. But Harry had heard of children being able to control their magic at this age, and he was nowhere near that powerful. Would they send a letter to say he hadn’t gotten in?

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry grinned up at his uncles who immediately read the truth in his face. Remus whooped and Sirius let off yet another party popper, of which he seemed to have a large bag.

Harry just couldn’t stop grinning, as he ate his pancakes, as he opened his presents (chocolate frogs, a new Appleby Arrows jumper and scarf, a book about Greek magical beasts), as he got ready for the party he was having later.

Sirius and Remus always knew Harry would get into Hogwarts, of course he would. He was as magic as anyone, and with his parents… well. How could he not? But Harry had always been paranoid he wasn’t magic enough, wouldn’t get in to the place that his uncles and, by all accounts, his parents had loved so much. 

He couldn’t wait to tell everyone at the party. Today was his wizard party, tomorrow his Muggle friends would come over from his Muggle junior school. He wished he could tell some of them about what was happening, but he never could. They all just thought he was going to a posh boarding school in Scotland, a really strict one that didn’t have phones or anything. But to be fair, they didn’t know much about Harry’s life. As they got older, many of them wondered where the family got all their money from, as neither of Harry’s uncles seemed to work. They sort of knew that Sirius had inherited a large amount of money from his Uncle Alphard, but had no idea that Remus was a prolific author on the study of dark creatures. 

They definitely didn’t know Harry single-handedly took down the greatest dark wizard of all time when he was only a year old. Well, they didn’t even know that wizards existed.

Harry loved his Muggle friends, but sometimes it’s best to be around people who understand these things, like why it’s awesome that he’s actually gotten into Hogwarts! For real!

He still couldn’t get over that.

Susan, Neville, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny arrived at one o’clock. Harry ran straight over to Ron and shoved the letter in his face.

“Ron, look! I got my letter! I’m going to Hogwarts, with you!”

“Yeah, great mate, thanks,” Ron said, attempting to separate his nose and the paper so he could actually read it, or maybe breathe. “Hey, well done.”

Ron had gotten his letter a week and a half before, and had owled Harry about it immediately, as Ron was Harry’s best wizard friend (you had to distinguish these things). Susan had gotten hers a few days after Ron. Neville still hadn’t gotten his, and he was starting to panic about it.

“And it was my birthday yesterday as well, and maybe I’m never getting a letter, you know I’m not very magic-”

“Hey, come on, Neville,” Ron said, his mouth full of hot dog. “Your letter doesn’t come on your birthday. That’s just a myth. My dad said so.”

“His did!” Neville appeared to be slightly hyperventilating about it.

“He’s just lucky,” Susan placed her hand on Neville’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine, you’re really magic.”

But all the children looked at one another. Neville was  _ not _ really magic. He was mildly magic at best, and had only actually done one bit of magic in his life.

Harry had a great party, through the veil of happiness that his Hogwarts letter had given him. Not that it wouldn’t have been a great party anyway, although Neville was frankly miserable throughout, Ginny still wouldn’t talk to him and Fred and George may have slightly blown up Susan’s card for Harry. Remus had made a huge birthday green birthday cake decorated with the Appleby Arrows logo, Harry’s Quidditch team. Ron was a bit resentful of this, as the Arrows had recently beaten the Chudley Cannons (Ron’s Quidditch team) in a frankly spectacular defeat, which involved a Cannons beater hitting a bludger at their own seeker.

After the party, when all his friends had gone home, Harry sat in his room studying the letter he had been sent with quiet glee. He read over the list of equipment and books, his eye lingering over the wand.

It was happening. He was going to Hogwarts.

He was going to be a wizard.


End file.
